


【梶梦】所以告白怎麽样了？

by yocool



Category: Ultraman Gaia, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocool/pseuds/yocool
Summary: 我梦和凯西以为梶尾和敦子的姐姐在一起了，他们趁着吃晚餐的时间去打听八卦。





	【梶梦】所以告白怎麽样了？

**Author's Note:**

> *CP：梶尾克美 X高山我梦  
*OOC，清水  
*凯萨琳莱恩，昵名凯西。  
*我梦挑食是私设！是私设！  
*背景：盖亚影集46集结束之後，假如佐佐木津子没有接受梶尾的告白。
> 
> 我本来不吃人类CP，直到看了盖亚。

梶尾从地面回到Aerial Base时，时间已经不早了，食堂只剩下咖哩饭。他选了靠窗边的位置坐下，在平流层之上看宇宙，银河的流光特别清晰耀眼。

「梶尾队长，方便吗？」

在他忙着吃饭时，头上传来熟悉的声音。我梦领着凯西来和他拼桌，两人坐到他对面。

「这位是我……」  
「凯萨琳莱恩，美国GUARD的研究员。」

凯西伸出手。梶尾礼貌性地和她握手，还没想到该说什麽，凯西又继续说了。

「你是Team Lighting的梶尾队长，对吧？我们家（Alchemy Stars）我梦平常多亏你照顾了！」凯西说着，双手搭在我梦的肩膀上，如果不是中间隔了桌子，大概就被推出去展示了。

「唉？说什麽？我又不是小孩子。」

「不能说谁照顾谁，我们是一起作战的，我梦的分析能力也救了我们好几次。」梶尾腼腆地笑。

「凯西你吃你的啦！咖哩饭都要凉了。不要妨碍队长吃饭。」

当大家开始埋头吃饭，本来人就不多的食堂瞬间安静起来。总觉得四周弥漫着尴尬气氛的我梦，还是率先开口搭话。

「那个…梶尾队长，你今天是去见敦子的姐姐吧？那个…你们…成功在一起了吗？」

我梦咬住自己舌头，这是他第一次连句子都捋不好。果然探听八卦这种事情就该让凯西去问。他瞥了一眼旁边的凯西，果然在偷笑。

「我知道你们偷偷跟踪我，我可没这麽迟钝。」

我梦和凯西两人面面相觑，原来早被发现了。

「真的就跟看到的一样啊？」  
「Team Lighting的队长死会了，我要赶紧把这个新闻发到GUARD论坛上。」

「GUARD有论坛？」梶尾看着对面两个人一副扼腕不已的模样，瞬间觉得哪里不对劲。「等等，你们是看到什麽？怎麽觉得我死会了？」

「你们没有接吻？」我梦看着梶尾摇了摇头，「还是你…呃…失恋了？只是不觉得你有那麽消沉。」

对面两人就端坐着，一本正经地盯着梶尾。凯西还将身子向前倾，准备仔细聆听。

「不……也不算是。」梶尾抓了抓头，有些不知所措。「我知道律子喜欢我，就让我以为应该要回应她的感情，反而被教育了一顿。」

「啊！你怎麽可以挑食呢！浪费！」凯西突然指着我梦餐盘一角的胡萝卜。「对了，我和稻城队长约好了，先走一步。」

「才不会浪费，有人会帮我吃。」我梦反驳她。

「所有食物都是大地的馈赠，我梦，你不可以挑食，要自己吃掉！」凯西站起来，赶时间也不忘记教训我梦。

「还有」她转向梶尾「你不要太宠他了，不可以帮他吃，要盯着他自己吃完！」

突然被点名的梶尾只能挤出一个尴尬的笑容。在我梦胡乱答应凯西会吃完之後，才好不容易把她请走。

「唉——」回到座位上的我梦很认真的盯着胡萝卜发愁。

「反正她都走远了，我帮你吃也不会被看到。」梶尾主动把盘子上的胡萝卜捞进自己碗里。

「得救了，谢谢梶尾队长！」我梦双手合十感谢他。

「你跟凯萨琳的感情真好。」  
「对啊，我们都是Alchemy Stars的夥伴，虽然是靠网路把我们联系在一起，但是…你也知道我们在社会上算是异类，所以会特别珍惜这些可以彼此沟通的朋友。那个，不是说不能跟你们沟通……只是从网路到见到真人，感情上会比较激动一点，凯西她又比较不拘小节，在日本人来看有点奇怪吧？」我梦认真回答了一长串，才忽然发觉梶尾问的不是指这些。「啊……不，我们没有在交往，只是夥伴而已。」

「没事，我也就随口问问，你不用紧张。」梶尾看着我梦着急的样子，觉得有点好笑。

「那律子小姐後来呢？你不想说也不用勉强。」

话题再度回到梶尾身上。

「律子是心思细腻的人。她要我回答一个问题，才会考虑跟我交往。那个问题是：有没有一个人，在我快乐的时候丶难过的时候丶害怕的时候会第一个想起的人，只要想起那个人就能给我勇气继续前进。」

「确实，如果要交往的话，这样的人必须是律子小姐，才能代表你爱她。」我梦的表情开始进入分析工作时的模样。「所以梶尾队长虽然告白失败了，却没有失恋，那代表从一开始你心里的人就不是律子小姐，而是另有其人。」

「这种事情不用你这麽认真分析。」

「那个人是谁呢？」

梶尾就知道我梦接下来是问这个问题，他的脸瞬间变得红彤彤。

「等等，你不用告诉我，那是你的隐私。」我梦马上补了这句，但是来不急了，梶尾已经把话说出口。

「是你，我梦。」梶尾的声音很小，像是虫子的叫声一样。

我梦却听得一清二楚。他的脸也瞬间发热，变得红彤彤。

两人回去房间的路上遇到Team Lightning的大河原，他见他们的脸色不太正常还上前关心，得到两人一致口径说是今天的咖哩饭太辣。

咖哩饭表示无辜。

END


End file.
